Sleep apnea is a condition which may affect the ability of professionals to perform their job. It would be desirable for companies and government agencies to be able to determine whether current and prospective employees may have sleep apnea in order to take necessary precautions while those employees perform their work.
Historically, sleep apnea has been diagnosed using an overnight sleep study in a purpose-specific facility which is attended by sleep technicians. However new technology and developments in the field of practice now allow ambulatory sleep monitors to be used to do sleep testing in the home. Without the oversight of sleep technicians who would normally confirm that the sleep apnea monitoring system was actually monitoring the intended subject, it can be difficult to confirm if the ambulatory sleep monitor is used by the intended subject or someone else in place of the subject. Put another way, it could be difficult to detect if a subject fraudulently allowed another person to be monitored rather than the intended subject.